Nearly Real World Current Events, 2011
This page documents current events in the Nearly Real World. The events on this page are for 2010 only; previous years have separate articles below. April 10 * 2010 Polish Air Force Tu-154 crash **New Cambria President Daniel Burns' office released the followng statement: "I am shocked and saddened to learn of sudden deaths of President Lech Kaczynski, his wife Maria and dozens of other passengers, including senior members of the Polish Government. This tragedy will cause immense sadness to the people of Poland, to whom I convey my heartfelt sympathy and that of the people of New Cambria. "I also know that this tragedy will be particularly painful for New Cambria's Polish community as they grieve this devastating loss far from their homeland. I had the distinct honour of meeting President Kaczynski when he visited New Cambria in June 2008 and we celebrated together the growing bonds of friendship which unite our countries. "The deep sadness felt in Poland today is shared by many in New Cambria who hold the Polish people in high esteem and with great affection. At this time of trauma and bereavement, I extend to the family of President Kaczynski, the Polish Government and people my sincere condolences on their loss." Flags in New Cambria will be lowered to half-staff for the remainder of the day. 6 Georgeland legislative election, 2010 *The Liberal Democratic Treasury spokesman, Adam St. John, announces the LDP will institute a financial transaction tax, also known as a "Robin Hood tax", if elected to government in August. The incumbent Treasurer, James Bradford, derides the LDP proposal as a "tax on success". 4 The Governor of Scoita, Don Mendez, backs down from his threat to veto a bill to prohibit felons from voting. 3 NCT executive director Charles W. Frazier officially releases the dates and venues for the 2010 New Cambria National Song Contest. Semi-Final rounds will be held in The Settlement, Arvant, Averytown, St. Saviour and Talbot befor the Grand Final in Southport on 11 December. 1 The Legislature of the Georgeland state of Scoita passes a law to prohibit convicted felons from voting for ten years after their release from prison. The state's Governor, Don Mendez, threatens a veto for the second time since coming to office. March 31 * The Assembly of Deputies of New Cambria passes the Local Government (Consolidation) Act 2010, which reduces the number of members in New Cambria's 74 municipal and county councils by nearly 30%, from 706 to 508. The changes will go into effect at the next local government election, scheduled for 2012. 29 *Air Georgeland foreign investor sale The Leader of the Georgeland Opposition, Lawrence Porter, calls for the government to stop the sale of 35% of Air Georgeland to Singapore Airlines through the Financial Transactions (Corporate) Act 1989 and states that if elected Prime Minister later this year he will intervene to prevent the selloff. *Frances Mallory Nixon, the Georgeland Poet Laureate, dies in Huzzah at the age of 102. She had been Poet Laureate since 1985, holding the position longer than any other person. 28 * A Leubantian organization, called Save the Animals, is founded. Its aim is to conserve animals threatened in Leubantia and take animals back to Leubantia (like the Norway Lemming, no longer found in Leubantia), from countries in which they are not extinct. * The New Cambrian government announces a rise in the cost of the annual television license fee, from NW₤163 to NW₤173, effective 1 April. 27 About 87% of the whole nation of Surea participated in the Earth Hour 2010. 25 *Air Georgeland foreign investor sale Air Georgeland CEO Mark Hunter announces that 35% of the company's stock will be sold to Singapore Airlines, with the deal expected to be completed in mid-2011. 22 * The eastcoast of Surea is badly affected by the sand, dust and pollutions that hits the People's Republic of China. 19 *Delmago Island legislative election, 2010 The Conservative government of Chief Minister Daniel Mahoney is re-elected with a majority, winning 7 seats in the 13-seat legislature, with the opposition Liberal Democrats winning just three, losing one seat to the Georgeland Alliance (who increase their number to two) and one to the Georgeland National Front. 9 The breeding time for the Rainbow Hawk - Leubantia's national bird - begins. 8 *Phase V-A of the RTS Koiwai opens, creating the Purple Line from Summerfield to Harbor Bridge, and extending the Green Line to Cenmilcom. 7 *Lxung badminton player Põng Pẽnitho becomes the champion of the semiannual badminton torunament Kompẽtmo Lxatamacon in Isjenang. 4 *Former St. Edward Foreign Affairs Minister Anthony Collins dies at his Port Morgan home after several months' illness; he was 75. Collins served as Foreign Affairs Minister from 1992 to 1995 and again from 1997 to 2001. February 25 *The rabbit population in Leubantia decreases by a few hundred due to a rare rabbit disease. *At midnight, the KARRS Airport Javelin express service to Koiwai Decker Reginrauve International Airport is inaugurated. 23 *The second year of government of Edward Sune Buns Wiladsen is celebrated across Leubantia. *Sebastian Dorido is sworn in as the 3rd Chief Minister of East Mainland. 19 *East Mainland legislative election, 2010 Having failed to retain a workable majority, or even enough seats to form a workable minority government, the coalition government of Lucien Hagerty concedes defeat. The opposition Liberal Democrats under Sebastian Dorido, having won 51 seats, seven short of a majority, announce they have reached an agreement with the Green Party of Georgeland and several key independents to form a minority government, in exchange for guarantees regarding the state's ailing power generation and distribution infrastructure. Dorido will be appointed the state's third Chief Minister early next week. *St. Edward Commissioner Derek Wehler announces that he will retire at the end of his term this year. The 66-year-old Wehler has served five terms as an At-Large Commissioner. For his seat in the upcoming November elections, Wehler has thrown his support behind Councilman Alphonse Allen III, whose father and grandfather also served on the Board of Commissioners. *Leubantian television stations stop showing the Crazy Frog adverts. *Trilfuva Zoo adopts 3 Giant Anteaters. *Leubantian State Railways abandons its plans to fragment itself in the wake of growing public opposition to the proposal. *A new sauropod dinosaur has been found near the Frîgäbü river in Leubantia. It has thus been named Frîgäbüsaurus. 14 *Leubantia celebrates Valentine's Day with parties nationwide. * The whole nation of Surea is in high spirit as the Seiritsu and Valentine's day falls on the same day, today. Many couples celebrate seiritsu with their family members and friends during the day time and celebrate the romantic event at the evening. 13 *The railway stations and airports in Surea are packed with people who travel back home to celebrate the Surean New Year that starts tomorrow. 12 *East Mainland legislative election, 2010 Polling results for the first election in the Georgeland state to be held under a system of proportional representation are inconclusive, with the governing Conservative and Georgeland Alliance coalition standing to lose seats to the opposition Liberal Democrats but full results may not be known for some time. *East Mainland gubernatorial election, 2010 Incumbent Governor of East Mainland Hugh St. Clair is narrowly re-elected against a strong challenge from former Olympic swimmer and social activist Hailey Forrest. 6 *Omelet Day in Leubantia. It is similar to Pancake Day, but people eat Omelets instead. 5 *Nîrmänü theme park is voted as "number one tourist attraction" by the Leubantian Ministry of Tourism. 1 The deadline for the Computer Tax in Leubantia arrives. Many phishing sites pop up to "help" those who haven't paid the tax. January 29 Luke DeBurca, former Prime Minister of New Cambria (serving from 1970-1976 and 1979-1982) dies at his home in Arvant at the age of 80. 26 The Basking Shark population in Leubantia is made protected by the Minister of the Environment, Transport, and the Regions Oluf Lundin. 25 *Drake Islands President Linda Gladstone appoints former President Vincent Bergamo as the nation's ambassador to the United Nations. He succeeds Paul Payne, who was appointed Foreign Affairs Minister. 22 *Leubantian Airways buys several private airports in Leubantia. * New Cambria Television airs the final episode of The Tonight Show with Conan O'Brien. Gavin McGrath, host of NCT's chat show Person to Person, discusses the Tonight show host and timeslot conflict extensively on air, and jokingly offers Conan O'Brien a job as his co-host. 20 *The Leubantian Border Patrol starts operations. The members are stationed on the Polish and Russian borders. *The 24-hour telethon in the Drake Islands for victims of the Haitian earthquake raises over DI$12 million. In addition, four of the nation's wealthiest people - property developer and former President Russell Bentley, meat & produce distributor Donald Crawford, and insurance executives Duncan Appleby Jr. and Mills Tate - each donate DI$10 million to the effort. 19 *The Leubantian Border Patrol is founded. *The Rescue Foundation, led by former Georgeland Prime Minister Campbell Rhodes, donates thirty million dollars to the victims of the Haitian earthquake. 18 *A Leubantian TV Show shows the Haiti Earthquake. *Former Drake Islands President Vincent Bergamo has been added as a 3rd presenter for the 20 January telethon to benefit victims of the Haitian earthquake. 17 A song by Leubantian band The Vandals, called Leubantia really is the Greatest, is released as a single. It is similar to the national anthem, but it emphasizes Leubantia's greatness even more than the national anthem. It also describes other residents of countries with a something they don't do or aren't. For example, Derhalanders are described to go around naked, and Kenyans are described not to give a damn about the Elephants. 15 *The Mearkats create a special charity single, called Remember the Haitians, to raise money for the victims of the Haiti Earthquake. *The Drake Islands' four major television networks - NBN, DIMC, IBC, and ABMC - announce that they will hold a simultaneous broadcast of a 24-hour telethon on 20 January to benefit victims of the Haitian earthquake. The event will be hosted by talk show host Garry O'Riordan and singer and Idol Of the Islands judge Susan Kilgore. *Alexander Dupra cancelled his concert in Germany to make a world tour in Francophone countries to raise funds in benefit of the victims of the Haitian earthquake. The tour, called Frères pour Haïti (Brothers for Haiti) is expected to be joined by several recognized Heigardian artists. 14 *The President of Leubantia sends 1 million Euros to the earthquake victims in Haiti. *The Prime Minister of Surea sets off to visit quake victims at Haiti. *St. Edward sends a detachment of soldiers to maintain order and coordinate relief efforts in Haiti in the wake of the recent earthquake. The overall relief effort is being coordinated back in St. Edward by Foreign Affairs Minister Gerry Hawkes, Defence Minister Derek Hoelscher, and Councilman Alphonse Allen III. 12 *Several dozens of Heigardian physicians are sent to Haiti after the terrible earthquake that shocked the country. **Supplies are sent in 2 military airplanes. **Johann Meukervan traveled to Belgium, in order to aid the Presidency of the Council of the European Union with the mission of sending €3 million to Haiti. *Ivalice sends reconstruction and medical supplies worth i400 million to Haiti. 10 * Popular New Cambrian singer and actor Kyle Mason comes out as gay in an interview published in the latest issue of Kaleidoscope magazine. 9 *Silence across Leubantia in mourning of the people who died in the Bärsfîstür rail accident on this day in 1995. *The Governor of the Georgeland state of East Mainland issues writs for a general election to be held on Saturday, February 12. * A massive 6.4 magnitude in the Richter scale earthquake hits Chiwon City early this morning, killing 2 and injured 4 other. The area where the Tenraku Ecocity Pyramid is suppost to be built at were badly effected. Tenraku Group had since postpone the construction of the megastructure. 7 *Leubantian State Railways starts work on the link to Jürg T. Fîshür International Airport. Class 460 highspeed trains will serve the station with services from Trilfuva Central railway station. 4 *The Ivalician High Court rules that Stand4MarriageIvalices's Definition of Marriage Act is unconstitutional on a federal level, however they note that on a state level, it is constitutional on a state by state basis. *Drake Islands President Linda Gladstone appoints her new Cabinet. She names United Nations Ambassador Paul Payne as Foreign Affairs Minister; Randolph Chanel is appointed Finance Minister; Victoria Taylor is named Justice Minister, thus becoming the first Afro-Drakian female Cabinet member; and Richard Belasco is appointed Defence Minister. *Former Drake Islands President Russell Bentley returns to his previous position as CEO of North Atlantic Properties, Ltd. He names former interim CEO Mark Van Doren as Executive Vice-President and Deputy CEO of the company, and gives him an undisclosed pay increase. *Leubantia closes its embassy to Yemen. 2 Leubantian State Railways proposes to make a link to Jürg T. Fîshür International Airport. 1 *SBC launches SBC International and SBC4Kids sub-networks in Ivalice *Stand4MarriageIvalice, an anti-gay marriage group successfully submits the 408,000 signatures necessary to put their Definition of Marriage Act on the national midterm elections as a voter initiative to be approved as a Constitutional amendment. The High Court of Ivalice is expected to overrule the initiative as unconstitutional upon returning for holiday break. *Road realignment in Koiwai is completed. All streets and avenues are now one-way. *Leubantia adopts the Euro. *Linda Gladstone is sworn in as the 4th President of the Drake Islands. In her inaugural address, she pledges to maintain her nation's policy of military neutrality, limited government, and support of the free market economy. *The Municipal Reform in Heigard becomes effective. The project begins with extensive renaming, map sketching and a further re-printing of educational books. *Lxungion's seventh Supreme Council and Lower Council take office, with Oi Xawxiãr as speaker of the Supreme Council. *Georgeland's Emissions Trading scheme begins operation. Past years *'2009': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2009 *'2008': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2008 *'2007': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2007 *'2006': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2006 *'2005': Nearly Real World Current Events, 2005 Category:Nearly Real World Category:Events Category:Timelines